


Before Labyrinthian

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, ko'va (my oc), muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: He knew this was importantly, direly so. But…“Ko’va,” Bikhai said. “How are you feeling now?”
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands, Whumptober 2020





	Before Labyrinthian

_Mother Cat’s mercy,_ Bikhai thought as he watched Ko’va rub her temple.

Bikhai and Ko’va sat on the steps of Labyrinthian. Ko’va rested, her eyes closed as she leaned on Bikhai, her head on his shoulder. While Muz-Lari and Lucien restored the front door.

Bikhai knew that they needed to recover the Staff of Magnus to save the College, but he had watched how Ko’va had kept rubbing her temples and shaking her head the entire trek here. And her eyes still hadn’t lost the dazed look they had after she regained consciousness after Ancano’s assault with the Eye.

He knew this was important, direly so. But…

“Ko’va,” Bikhai said. “How are you feeling now?”

“I’ve got a headache,” Ko’va admitted, her eyes still closed. “But my ears have stopped ringing. So that’s something.”

Bikhai hummed thoughtfully.

For a moment, he thought about asking Ko’va to take cover and wait outside while he and the others looked for the staff. But he knew she wouldn’t accept that. To be honest, he didn’t think he would accept it either if their roles were reversed.

That only left Bikhai with one option.

“Ko’va,” Bikhai said again, wanting the female’s attention.

Ko’va noticed the change in Bikhai’s tone. She opened her eyes and turned slightly dazed honey orbs to her companion.

“Bikhai just wants you to know that he is with you. He will do whatever it takes for you to claim this Staff of Magnus,” He gave her slight crooked smile. “And live to talk about it.”

Ko’va smiled back. She clasped one of Bikhai’s hands with her own and started to purr. She then laid her head back down on the male’s shoulder.

Bikhai returned the squeeze and laid his head on Ko’va’s, her purr resounding in his chest.

They sat there for a moment, finding strength and comfort in each other. All too soon, Lucien’s voice rang out.

“We got it! The door’s open!”

Bikhai helped Ko’va stand as they pulled away from each other. As they walked up the stairs and faced the now open door to Labyrinthian, Bikhai could feel the fur on the back of his neck bristle.

The place reeked of dark magic.

Bikhai then swallowed his discomfort and steeled himself.

_We will get through this. He will make sure of it._

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 25: ringing ears


End file.
